


I Knew It!

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [75]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Undoing the 'Mum' effect, Women can be vigilantes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 8th: I Knew It! - 100 words - Someone finds out that a character has been living a double life all along!
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	I Knew It!

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during DBS, when Pan is just a tiny baby :)
> 
> It always annoyed me that Videl went from this kick-ass, tomboyish fighting badass to a timid stay-at-home mum with a bob. So I fixed it :D

“I _knew_ it!”

Videl froze halfway out the window. Gohan was in the doorway, holding Pan on one hip. She ducked back into the room, blushing beneath her helmet.

“You’re still fighting!”

Videl fiddled with the hem of her cape. “I don’t want to just be a stay at home mum, Gohan! I just wanna fight a little bit of crime!”

Gohan smiled, embraced her and kissed her temple. “Of course, hun, that’s fine! Just be safe, okay?”

Her eyes lit up. The Great Saiyawoman was back on the streets!

Across town Krillin shuddered suddenly. His vigilante sense was tingling.


End file.
